Rocky Road
by SallyBally1994
Summary: Troy and Gabriella used to date but Troy broke up with Gabby without a reason. Now Chad and Taylor have invited them on a college road trip. Will they patch things up? Will Gabby ever get an answer? Will they ever get back together?
1. Just as stubborn as him

It's been almost three weeks since Troy broke up with me and I still don't know why. To be honest I still haven't got my head around it, I look and feel terrible. Sharpay says I look like death warmed up (I know right, always the charmer…)

I hardly eat anymore, I weighed my self the other day and I had lost almost a stone from my nine and a half stone old body, which was quite a shock but I don't care. I mean when I'm at school I hold my head high and make it look like I don't care and that I'm getting on with my life but all my real friends know that it's eating away at me inside…

Obviously I see Troy around school but he tries not to make eye contact. The other day in Chemistry Taylor said she saw Troy staring at the back of my head. I said he was probably day dreaming or something like that, he used to do that a lot…

URG! I always do that. I always find myself finding things that remind me of him. I wish I didn't do it but I can't help it. I still love him so much and not knowing why he broke up with me is tearing me apart. I try to tell myself that I don't love him anymore because he's a jerk for not even giving me a reason but then I can just look at him and know I still want a need to be with him…

"Gabby!" Taylor almost shouted in my ear and bought me out of my day dream.

"Shhh! We're in class." I turned around to see if anyone was looking at us.

Then I met his gaze. Those gorgeous eyes… Yes Troy's eyes those beautiful crystal clear blue eyes, the ones I had looked into so many times, when he told me he loved me for the first time, the eyes that I looked into when we first made love. Now all those memories smashed to pieces.

I saw him quickly look away from me, yeah like Sharpay was right that he still looked me… Pft! She was either trying to make me feel better or just playing a sick joke on me.

"This is gonna be a long day." I mumbled to myself.

At lunch I walked up to our usual table accompanied by a scurrying Kelsey at my side who had just spent he free period in the music room. She sat down next to Jason as soon as her little feet would take her. That only left a seat next to Troy at the end of the table. Yes Troy was there at our table. Even though I joined East High two years ago, I consider myself as "one of the gang" that has every right to sit with everyone else. They're not just _his _friends. I'm standing my ground, I can be just as stubborn as he can! That's the problem with the both of us, we are both as stubborn as each other. That usually being the cause of our "rare" fights. But today I'll swallow my pride and just sit down.

Chad looked over at me and gave me a sympathetic smile, I guess being the youngest of the group has its advantages.

As I sat down, I saw his tense up completely and his whole body stiffen. Jeez you don't have to be so obvious about it, I know you don't like me but you don't need to show it that badly do you? Then I saw him start pushing his food around the plate. Great so I disgust him that much I put him off his food?

"So we're going to look at colleges for next year this summer. What do you think?" Tay asked trying to lighten the mood. She must have felt the tension too.

"Well my parents have invited Zekey and his parents to out villa in Barbados for the summer, so that's what we'll be doing." Sharpay said with a gleaming smile.

"Yeah, Kelsey and I are going down to my parents Cabin down by the lakes for a couple of days then I'm going to Florida to see my Grandparents." Said Jason smiling, he loved his grandparents, mainly because he got away with murder with them.

"And I have to go to my cousins christening in Canada… Yawn." Added Kelsey with a unimpressed look on her face. For the shy Kelsey we first knew, she's really come out of her shell.

"Gabs, Troy?" Taylor said. Did she have to?

"I've got nothing planned." Is said with evident disappointment and sadness in my voice.

You see Troy and I had planned to spend the whole summer together. And we had been planning every day carefully since April.

"Me neither." Troy answered. I secretly hoped he was feeling down about it just as I was, but I doubted it.

"Well why don't we all go on a road trip?" Chad suggested.

Yeah! We could go in Troy's truck, me, you Gabby and Troy." Taylor said beaming to Chad.

"What that heap of crap? It wouldn't get us five miles without breaking down!" Gosh Gabby where did that come from? Bitter much?

I knew I shouldn't of said it. That truck is like a baby to Troy and deep down I could see he knew I didn't mean it. After all when we were together I used to love going in Troy's truck. Don't ask me why, I just did and he knew that all too well.

"Well if so, we can get you to just look at it and it would crap itself and run as far away from you as possible!" Troy said bitterly, like I had just insulted his family or something.

"Stupid! For one, that made no sense and two, cars don't run idiot!" I snarled back.

"Well then brainiac, do you say a car "runs" on fuel or "drives" on fuel?" Troy snapped back quickly.

"Ugh!" I almost screamed in his face he was pissing me off so much.

"Hahaha, frustrated 'coz you know I'm right? Not so smart now huh nerd."

Ok he had really touched a nerve there and I could tell he regretted saying it as soon as the words came out of his mouth, he knew how much things like that bothered me after all the years I got bullied about it. Everyone at the table was silent waiting for my reaction, I even see a glimmer in Shar's eye, I could tell she was waiting for me to slap him.

"Asshole." I said in almost a whisper. Not that I was afraid to say it out loud to his face. It's just if I said it any louder I knew I wouldn't of been able to hide the lump that had formed in my throat. And everyone knew it was for that reason. Even Troy, hence the reason he didn't say anything back.

"Ok then, so you two coming?" Said Chad, happily as ever. I wasn't sure if he was oblivious to the fact of the matter or just trying to lighten to mood again.

"I'm going" I said. It sounded fun and I wasn't going to let Troy ruin a summer that I could make great, with or without him.

"Me too" It almost seemed like a competition when he answered with such force as if to say "Well if she's going then I am too, just to show she cant out do me." Pathetic really.

But as soon as he said that I didn't want to go as much. But like I said I'm not letting him ruin my summer. And boy was it going to be a summer to remember.


	2. Old memories

Ok, so thanks to everyone that reviewed and favourited the first chapter. I haven't uploaded anything because I haven't had the internet all this time… So here's the next chapter and the next one will be in a few days, I promise! XXX

(Gabby's P.O.V)

I've come to the conclusion that I'm gonna enjoy this road trip. And it's gonna be amazing. Tay and I have talked about it and have decided that we _are _going to take Troy's car but I don't care because when it breaks down on the freeway I'll just laugh in his face! I sound really mean but being nice hasn't gotten me anywhere.

Right now I'm packing all my stuff for the road trip that we leave for tomorrow!

As I was packing, I started humming a random tune, then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I shouted to the person on the other side of the door. It was probably my Mom forgot her keys or something, she had just left for a business trip till tomorrow morning but she'll be back in time to say goodbye to me.

I turned my attention back to the suitcase on my bed. Then I heard the person come in.

"Did you forget your keys again Mom?" I asked her with a slight chuckle.

That's when I heard the person clear their throat.

I froze.

Wait a minute I've heard that before. Oh my gosh, what's he doing here? Who let him in?

I turned around and there he was looking gorgeous, he was the absolute picture of perfection. He was wearing a pair of loose fitting jeans that hung off of his hips. I could see the tip of this dark blue Calvin Klein boxers (my favourites). He was also wearing a really tight light blue polo shirt. I'm sure it's just me but I thought it was going to break with the bulk of his huge muscles. All finished off with a pair of chequered Vans, the ones I bought him. His hair also looked a little bit wet I noticed, maybe he'd just had a shower?

I was getting horny just looking at him. If we were still together, I would have pulled him on my bed and taken him right there and then.

It was a while before either of us spoke.

"How did you get in?" I asked cautiously.

"Um my spare keys?" He said holding up the spare keys to my house in his hands.

"Oh ok." Was all I could say. I mean what _do _you say?

"You can have them back if you want" He said timidly. This is the side of Troy only I and his parents knew. The shy scared little boy behind Troy the macho basketball player.

"Oh no that's ok, keep them." I probably shouldn't of said it so quickly.

"You know, for an emergency or something…" Good save Gabby.

"Cool." Cool? That's it? That's all he could say? Well what else did I expect him to say?

"So, what are you doing here?" I was intrigued to find out.

I was secretly hoping that he was going to say "I've come here because I've made a huge mistake, I still love you and I want us to get back together" But no, all I got was…

"Taylor asked me to bring some stuff that you left at her house last night, she thought you might need them for tomorrow. She also told me to tell you that she has washed them all." He said as he handed me a pile of clothes with a few beauty and hair products on top of it all.

"Oh thank you" I said as took it all from his hands. We were the closest we had ever been since the break up. For a split second the tips of our fingers touched and I could feel the electricity run through my whole body, he could feel it too.

He moved his head into mine a little bit. What was he doing?! Was this really happening? I didn't really know but I did know that I liked it, a lot.

Then gently just ever so lightly, he kissed me on the lips. It was so light but full of love. It was so nice to feel like this again. I brought my hands up around his neck and he picked me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist as he could lead us over to the bed.

As we fell down onto my bed his hands instantly found my throbbing breasts just like they used to in these kinds of situations. As his hands we exploring my body my own were running through his now dry hair.

In the back of my mind I knew we shouldn't be doing this. I'm not to sure why because we aren't doing anything wrong, it's not like we're cheating on our partners or anything like that. But maybe it's because I thought it would end in tears like the last time.

"We shouldn't." By now I was gasping for air slightly.

"Why?" His voice was muffled from kissing my neck.

"Because it's wrong…" I said with tears in my eyes.

By now he was sat up straight on my bed looking me straight in the eyes.

"Yeah, you're right. Well I better be going…" Did I detect a hint on sadness in his voice?

"Ok, well thanks for bringing the clothes for me. Oh! Speaking of clothes and stuff, I still have some of yours and some other things of yours…" I said calmly but inside it was killing me to part with all of it.

"Oh, ok."

I walked over to my closet and took out his practise jacket and it on the bed. Then I knelt down to the bottom of the closet and pulled out a shoebox.

"What's the shoebox for?" He asked curiously.

"Just some stuff." I answered putting it on the bed to.

Then I walked to the side of my bed and from underneath I pulled out three more shoeboxes of stuff.

"Some of the stuff doesn't really belong to wither of us. They're really just some stuff that I sort of collected over the years we were together. I don't know if you want them, you can go through it all when you get home. Then you can keep all you want. If you don't want anything or only a few things then throw it all out. I don't want any of it."

"Only, thanks." Could I see hurt in his eyes?

"You're welcome." Was all I could say.

"See ya tomorrow." And with that he left.

(Troy's P.O.V.)

As I left Gabby's house I couldn't help but feel upset I mean she had just given me almost four years of our of our relationship in a couple of boxes. Well to be honest there was a lot in them and I do have lots more stuff I bought her that's not very sentimental. But she kept all the stuff then means a lot to her, like the "T" necklace I gave her, all my old shirts and some new, a bottle of cologne I left there. For some reason I never got any of it back.

I can't help but chuckle slightly to myself thinking of her hording all my stuff. I really miss being with her. You're probably wondering why I broke up with her. Well we had this big fright, well big for us, compared to another couple it would have only been minor.

She got mad because I got into another fight with some stupid guy at school. You see every day after school or after practise I go over to Gabby's house even if it's only to say hi. I drive past her house on the way to mine anyway. So when I went over to her house after school one day with a cut lip and a black eye, she wasn't happy.

It all started when a guy called Bret came up to us and started saying stuff about Gabby. Now this wasn't just any guy, it was Gabby's ex that she dated for about a month three years ago.

I got so angry, a few things he said I could let slide but some of the stuff he said I couldn't let him get away with. He was saying all kinds of horrible things about my Ella and I wasn't going to let him just stand there and say them.

*Flashback*

_Me and the guys were in the locker room after practise and Chad and I were having a conversation when Bret Carlson started talking loudly to his friends, making sure I heard._

"_So Gabby came to me earlier and she said she wanted one more night with the Carlsonator" I could feel my blood boiling because I knew it was a lie._

"_When was this dude?" His friend Harvey asked_

"_In free period" He replied with a smug look on his face, still making sure I heard._

"_Well that would be pretty hard seeing as there was practise during free period." I just couldn't help myself._

"_Just leave it man." Chad whispered to me._

_I completely ignored him and focused on Bret._

"_Well if you remember Bolton, I wasn't here." He said with a sneer._

"_Yeah, probably fucking one of the cheerleaders." I was getting really mad._

"_More like fucking your precious 'Ella'. He said. _

_That was it. I lost it._

_I lunged myself at him and started beating the shit out of him. I knew all the stuff he said about Gabby were lies but I was so mad that he had the nerve to say those kind of things to me._

_When she saw me we got into a big fight about how much I get into fights with other guys and also over the fact that I get in fights for 'stupid reasons' but to me they weren't stupid. When Gabby is involved, it's defiantly worth fighting for. _

_I guess she had to put up with a lot when she was with me. But I only did those thing because I just love her so much and I hate it when people take advantage of her innocence or does something to hurt her. Even if it is behind her back._

_I said I was protecting her honour. And to be truthful I was upset she didn't appreciate it. So I got mad and broke up with her in the heat of the moment. _

_Biggest regret of my life. _

_*_End of flashback*

I really should stop thinking about it. It was making my blood boil again. I started driving back to my house. All the way thinking about her.

As I pulled up to my house I got out of the car after shutting off the engine and got out grabbing the boxes and making my way to the front door, balancing the boxes I fumbled to open the door.

I finally got in and walked in shutting the door with my foot.

"Hey sweetie, where have you been?" My mom asked sitting in my Dads arms on the couch.

"Out." Was all I said, more harsh than I intended to.

Normally they would have shouted at me and gave me a lecture on respect. I guess they sensed it wasn't a good time and that I was upset because they didn't say a word.

I just continued walking up to my room with the memories of me and Gabby in my hands.


	3. Long ride

It's been too long! I'm sooo sorry for not uploading any new chapters but I've decided to start writing again so I hope you like it! I will be uploading more. xxxx

(Gabby's P.O.V)

The next day I woke up feeling quite optimistic about the road trip. I was in a way glad that Troy was going. I still get to spend the summer with him, even if it wasn't the way we had planned.

I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened between us when he came to drop that stuff off. I kept replaying it in my mind and wondering if things might be different if something more had have happened….

I heaved myself out of bed and got in the shower, everybody would be here at 9 and it was only 7. I had been tossing and turning all night, I hadn't slept well at all.

When I finished showering I left my hair to dry naturally and went to do my make up and got dressed. I was wearing skinny jeans, a nice top and some gladiator sandals.

Before I knew it, it was 8:30. I was checking that I had everything

When I heard the door open. I rushed downstairs knowing it would be my Mom. I entered the kitchen to see my Mom place her briefcase on the counter.

"Hi Sweetheart, sorry I'm a little late my plane was delayed ." She said walking over to give me a hug. "When are you leaving?"

"The guys will be here in a half hour" I said. I was actually kind of nervous. What was it going to be like seeing Troy after our little make out session yesterday.

"What's the matter sweetie?" Mom could obviously sense my nerves.

I was contemplating on just making something up. But she knew me too well.

"I'm just scared because of the whole Troy thing, you know?" I said fiddling with my fingers, a sure sign that I was nervous.

"Well why don't you try talking to him?" That's the thing with my Mom, she has an answer for everything. She makes it sound like it's the easiest thing in the world but it really isn't.

"If only it were that simple Mom…" I said as I ran my fingers through my hair.

I wasn't going to go any deeper into this conversation. I would probably just end up spilling everything and making myself upset. Since we broke up I haven't spoken to anybody about what happened. Not even my Mom which wasn't like me. All anybody knows is that we broke up and that's it. Whether Troy has told anyone I don't know…

"I really wouldn't like to talk about it." I knew she would try to pry it out of me so I stopped her before she could even try. Just then the doorbell brought me out of my revere.

"That'll be them." I said as I walked over to the door.

As I opened it I was met with those blue eyes. There he was standing there in some light brown khaki shorts and a white cotton shirt with the same checked vans he had on the day before. His outfit was so simple but yet so affective. He could drive me crazy without even trying.

Trust my brain to forget every single world in my vocabulary, just at the moment Troy was stood in front of me. Taylor barged past him, breaking the awkward silence between us pulling me into a hug.

"Hey! How are you? It seems like forever since I last saw you."

"Tay, it was about 10 days ago…" I replied giggling.

"Too long! Did you get your stuff back?" referring to the stuff Troy brought to my house. It got me wondering if she done it on purpose. I made a mental note to ask her later.

"Gabster!" Chad exclaimed pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

I knew for a fact that Chad had said some choice words to Troy when he broke up with me.

"Hey Chad, let's get this show on the road huh?" I said after I returned his hug.

"Woo! Let's go!" Chad replied as he bent down to pick up my bags.

I said a quick goodbye to Mom and we all walked out to Troy's truck.

Chad and Taylor were quick to jump into the backseat together. I don't know if they genuinely just wanted to sit together in the back, which of course they did. They were an in love couple. But part of me couldn't help but think they were planning something. It might have just been the glint in their eyes, probably due to the fact they were able to make out in the back.

So reluctantly I jumped into the front seat next to the drivers seat. Troy appeared after putting my bags in the trunk. He didn't looked surprised to see me sat in the front. But his annoyance made it clear that he would rather have Chad sat next to him, or even Taylor. Just anyone but me…

I sighed and rested my head on the window. This was going to be a long car ride.


	4. Long night

Here's the next chapter. I hope you guys like it. FYI I'm not sure about the geographical points of the USA so just go with it. Also I don't own any of the trademarks I use in this story. x

(Troy's P.O.V)

2 hours later I pulled at a McDonald's after an hour of Chad complaining he was hungry. It was only eleven thirty. But to be honest I was hungry too.

The whole journey here was hard with Ella sat next to me. What girl could look so hot in jeans and a shirt? The only thing keeping my eyes off her was concentrating on driving.

She really was breathtakingly beautiful. Her amazing body, beautiful face and kind and gentle nature. She really was perfect. The one things that made her so beautiful was her incredible smile. I hadn't seen it since we broke up. Well that's a lie. I had seen her smile but it was always false, the reason I knew that was because it never reached her eyes and made them sparkle.

I pulled into a space and we al clambered out. I looked over at Ella who was stretching, a little slither of golden skin showing from the rising of her shirt. Ah man. She is so oblivious of what she does to me even when it's something so innocent.

"Man I'm starved" She said with a yawn. Another thing about her. She's too cute for her own good. And like being hot and sexy she doesn't realise it.

"Lets eat!" Chad exclaimed throwing a finger in the air for added affect.

We entered and waited inline all looking at what we wanted. I sneaked a glance at Ella and she was staring into space.

"You know what you want Gabby?" Chad asked her, pulling her away from whatever she was thinking.

"Sorry, what?"

"Do you know what you want to eat?" Chad replied to her.

"Oh, um a burger." She said absentmindedly.

"What one? A big Mac? The steakhouse? A chicken royale?" Chad rolled off most of the menu with ease.

"God, just a burger Chad I don't care!" She said stomping off to the toilet.

"What's eating her?"

"Just leave it Chad." Taylor said giving Chad a stern look as she followed Ella into the toilets. Chad just gave me a confused look.

2 minutes later Chad and I were sat at a table with our food when the girls game back.

"You ok Gabs" Chad asked treading carefully.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Chad I didn't mean to snap at you like that." She said embarrassed.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Chad said giving her a hug.

We all sat down and ate our food in silence with the occasional small talk. All of a sudden Chad burped and we all burst out laughing. It kind of broke the ice and we spent the rest of our time joking around like normal.

It was one in the afternoon when we got on the road. Chad a Taylor climbed into the back and immediately started to make out.

To say it was awkward for me and Ella was an understatement. Just knowing that that would have defiantly been us. I could tell that she was thinking the same as she stared out the windscreen. I turned on the radio to pull me from my thoughts.

I'm yours by Jason Mraz had just started. Why did it have to be this song? This was our song. I would always sing it to Ella and it would always make her smile.

I nervously glanced over at her and she had a small smile playing on her lips. It made me smile too. All of the memories of us together came rushing back. This song was the soundtrack to our summer last year.

The song ended and the DJ came on.

"That's for all you lovebirds out there. Whether you're spending the summer camping going to the beach, getting married or just being together. Stay beautiful and most importantly. Stay in love."

I coughed nervously and glanced at Ella who was taking her phone out of her bag and was texting someone. Who was she texting? She didn't text her mom, she always called. Was it a guy? What, no. I didn't want to think too much about that.

5 hours later Chad and Taylor had stopped groping each other and we were talking about what motel to stop at for the night while Taylor was looking on my phone at motels. Ella had been asleep for about 15 minutes.

We agreed on a motel and a half hour later we were pulling into it. Taylor and Chad got out to get the bags, leaving me to wake up Ella.

"Gabriella." I said tapping her shoulder, shaking her awake.

"Mmm?" She said stirring.

"We're at the motel." I said. While I was looking into her tired eyes I had to physically stop myself from kissing her.

"Oh ok." She got out of her seat and opened the car door walking into the motel standing with Chad and Tay at the reception desk.

I got the rest of the bags and met them standing in the lobby. Chad handed me a key on a keychain with the number 17 on it.

"That's yours and Gabs room. Ours is number 11. We're all gonna meet here at 10 to go get some breakfast. See you guys in the morning." Chad said grasping Taylor's hand with his free one and rushing to the elevator no doubt anxious to get Taylor to himself. I turned to Gabby with a confused look.

"There were only two rooms left, and apparently they're doubles" She said with a shrug. I'd be lying if my insides were literally jumping for joy. Spend the night in the same bed as Ella after being apart for so long was the greatest thing right now.

We walked to the elevator and got to our floor. We arrived at our door. Once we were inside I saw Ella look around the room, inspecting it. It was quite simple. Just a double bed, a bedside table with a lamp and telephone on it, a closet and a small bathroom.

"I'm gonna take a shower." Gabby said taking her bad into the bathroom without another word. I took my clothes off just leaving me in my boxers. I was tired from all the driving. I switched on the TV leaving it on a rerun of Friends.

About 10 minutes later Ella came out of the bathroom in shorts and a little camisole. My penis twitched in my pants. God I needed her. I got up before she realised my rising problem. I went and brushed my teeth. When I came back she was lying in bed with her phone, texting again!

I walked over to the TV, turning it off. I walked over to the bed, climbing in. Ella turned her phone off and put it on the bedside table and turned the lamp off.

"Goodnight Gabriella" I whispered into the darkness.

"Goodnight Troy" She whispered back.

This was the first night we had slept in the same bed facing away from each other. I missed her not being in my arms. Knowing she was lying next to me awake and not knowing what she was thinking was killing me. This was going to be a long night.


	5. Getting better

I woke up in the middle of the night, it was still dark outside. I opened my eyes in the darkness and saw Troy sleeping peacefully next to me on his back. He was so adorable. Most guys want to be hot and macho, and don't get me wrong Troy was definitely those things and more. But there was something about him when he slept. He looked so peaceful and serene. I couldn't help myself as I reached up to brush some of his hair out of his eyes. He stirred a little. It didn't alarm me. He would always do the same. I would brush the hair from his eyes, he would stir, usually stretch and regain unconsciousness. And there is the stretch. I couldn't help but smile.

God, I wanted so bad just to cuddle up in his arms and go back to sleep. I had been stirring all night, well every night since we broke up. Could I get away with picking his arm up and putting it around me? No, he's a deep sleeper but he would surely notice that. So I settled for moving closer to him just for some sort of proximity to the man I love.

I felt more at ease when I was nearer to him. I could smell his gorgeous smell. It was so comforting. Just as I was getting comfortable enough to get back to sleep his arms wrapped around me subconsciously enveloping me into his embrace. It was heavenly. I could smell him even more and I had the added security of the feeling I was so used to. Just being safe and wrapped in his hold. It was then I let sleep overcome me.

* * *

I woke up from the sunlight streaming through the curtains. I looked down and saw Ella in my arms. Where she belonged. No wonder I had slept so well, realising it was the fact she had been in my embrace all night, well most of it from what I can gather.

I just lay there basking in the glory that was having her in my arms, sleeping soundly. My mind started to drift on how I was going to go out this when she woke up. I have a couple of options. One being I could just go back to sleep or at least pretend to until she wakes up and then she can decide on what to do; two I could just leave her there to wake up and then take the embarrassment if she freaked out. Or three I could peel her off me and pretend like it didn't happen. No, no way was that an option. I didn't know when the next time I would have her in my arms, if ever. I couldn't risk not enjoying as much of this moment while it lasted.

I decided on letter her figure out what she wanted to do when she woke up. In the meantime I was just going to bask in this for a while.

* * *

I woke up on Troy's chest. That was amazing. I would give anything to have the comfort and security of sleeping in his arms every single night for the rest of my life. I had set my alarm for eight thirty last night to get up this morning and my alarm still hadn't gone off and I still don't know what time it was. I decided to get up anyway. I looked up at Troy who was still asleep. I debated whether or not to do what I was about to do but I did it anyway. I leaned up gently as not to wake him and I placed a light kiss to his forehead and then his cheek just for good measure. I climbed out of bed and went to brush my teeth.

When I came back Troy was laying on top of the bed watching the news. Before I could say a word he got up and walked into the bathroom. By the time I could fathom what was going on I herd the water turn on indicating he was having a shower. I went over to my bag to pick up my book, turned off the TV, my alarm that had just begun to sound and settled down on the bed to read.

About ten minutes later Troy emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a towel. Beads of water still on his body and I could tell he had run the towel through his hair but it was still damp. He was looking at me with a weird look in his eyes. He was moving closer and closer to me. He stopped right in front of my face.

"Good morning" he whispered.

"Good morning" I said even quieter if that was possible.

"Sleep well?" He was looking at me dead in the eye. It was unnerving.

"Umm, yes. Why are you whispering?" I asked cautiously still whispering myself.

"Why are you?" God, that look in his eyes… Now he was closer I could tell what that look was. Want. He wanted me and he wanted me to know it.

By now I was breathing heavier than usual. He was still maintaining eye contact. I studies him closer and found he was breathing heavy too. We both wanted each other, that was obvious. Whether wither one of us was going to do something about it was another question. The attraction and chemistry between us was electrifying.

"I know for a fact you slept well." His voice was all husky.

"Oh? Why's that?" My own voice ragged.

"Probably due to the fact we had a nice cuddle during the night might have had something to do with that."

Oh my god! How did he know? I thought he was asleep the whole time! By now I was blushing furiously, my breathing was erratic and my eyes were searching the whole entire room for a answer, anything not to look into his eyes.

Suddenly he grabbed my chin forcing me to look into his eyes. His eyes flicked from mine to my lips. The look of pure desire and lust in his eyes was obvious. I was silently willing him to kiss me. My wish came true as I watched his eyes close and his lips slowly come down to mine. Fireworks exploded inside me. Every single time he kissed me this happens and it never gets old.

He pushed me gently onto the bed. I happily obliged. He pushed his tongue into my mouth without warning, signalling that he was eager. My hands went up to his damp hair. Running my fingers through his soft locks. His groaned and grinded his hips into mine releasing a moan from my own mouth. He skimmed my camisole up under my breasts as he ran circles on my stomach. My fingers moved from his hair to play with the hairs on the nape of his neck.

His carefully slid my camisole over my head leaving me naked from the wait up due to my lack of bra. His lips when down to my nipple as one hand stayed supporting my neck and the other went to my other breast massaging it lightly. This urged another moan to escape from my lips.

My hands ran down his neck to his broad shoulders and onto his defined chest. The muscles rippling under my touch. This man was a god, in every way.

He eagerly pulled my shorts down my legs as he pushed me further onto the bed. Still hovering over me he ran both hands down my stomach. He was looking at me dead in the eye. I couldn't ripe my gaze away from his own intense one.

"You're so beautiful. I've missed this so much. I've missed you." He said leaning down to attach his lips to mine.

"I've missed you too. Like you wouldn't imagine." I replied, emotion dripping in my words. I loved this man so much.

When he heard my words he stopped in his tracks, like he wasn't expecting me to say them.

"I love you." Those three little words I thought I would never hear him say to me ever again just slipped out of his mouth and slamming me straight in the heart.

He still loves me? After all the fighting and bickering, he still loved me. All the emotion build up inside me from everything, the break up, having to endure a road trip with him and our display of affection, the tears started to well in my eyes.

"I love you too." I was looking him straight in the eyes. Making sure he now how serious and overwhelmed I was. That overwhelmed in fact, the tears that had pooled in my eyes started to fall onto my cheeks.

"Hey, don't cry. It's ok. I'm here." He said bending down to kiss me.

"Make love to me, Troy." I said, my eyes silently pleading him.

He didn't say another word, only obliged. His hands moved to my panties as he looked straight into my eyes. His slid them down my legs, our eyes still connected. I tugged at his towel leaving us both naked. He looked directly at my sex and then into my eyes as he bend down before me, taking me into his mouth. I closed my eyes as he teased my growing arousal with his tongue, swirling it around the little bud of nerves.

The feeling was heavenly. The last time I had felt pleasure like this was before we broke up and it was even more amazing now that I had been deprived of it. My hands flew to his hair as he started darting his tongue in and out of my cavern. Moans kept escaping my lips and that sensation was building inside me. A fire stared to burn in my belly. My orgasm was building and he knew it. He withdrew his tongue and entered a finger, now using his tongue to rapidly push pressure onto my clitoris. I didn't take long before I saw stars as he brought me over the edge.

I was panting still reeling from my high as his movement slowly came to a halt. Once I opened my eyes he was staring down at me with pride, love and want. He let me calm down a little bit before his lips began attacking mine again. I flipped us over so now I was on top.

I looked down at this man, this amazing, kind, sweet caring, gorgeous guy. For a moment I let my mind wonder as to what would happen after this but I quickly stopped myself from over thinking things and just enjoyed the sight beneath me. Whilst keeping eye contact at all time I let my hands make their way down his shoulders, across his well defined abs, down his happing trail and then grasping him firmly in my hands. I watched as his mouth made an O shape. The look on his face made me feel sexy and wanted so I lent down keeping eye contact all the way as I took him in my mouth. Swirling my tongue around the tip licking excess juices from it. My tongue assisted my hand as I starting a steady rhythm, up, down, up down. After about a minute he pulled me up, his eyes desperate.

"Not yet." Was all he said, indicating that he wanted to hold off until he was inside me.

"Take me Troy."

He pushed my legs apart with his knees as he looked me in the eyes.

"Are you still taking your pill?" He asked as he stroked my cheek.

I nodded as he bent down kissing me again. He slid into me slowly, all the way. A long hiss escaped his mouth then he looked at me while I was getting myself used to the feel of him again. I nodded slightly letting him now I was ready.

He started of slow at first and when he was sure I was completely used to his long, thick length, he began to go harder. Small moans started escaping my mouth urging him to pick up the pace. He obliged immediately still keeping a fast steady rhythm. The loud groans escaping his mouth let me know he was nearing his peak. This was confirmed when he slid a hand down to stimulate my clitoris to try and get me to where he was. I was close, that feeling started to build again, the fire stated burning again. I moaned loudly as he hit my G spot with every thrust. He was filling all of me. The feeling was so intense and amazing.

Two more thrusts and that bought me over the edge. I gripped onto his shoulder for support as my orgasm ripped through me, tearing me apart. I was screaming his name. This set off Troy's own orgasm as he stilled, chanting my name, spilling his seed into me. He gently started to thrust into me riding out both of our orgasms. He collapsed on top of me breathing heavily. My breathing matched his as I basked in the after glow of our lovemaking. He lifted his head up and looked into my eyes.

"That was amazing. I love you so much Ella." He said his intense gaze burning into my eyes.

"I love you too wildcat." I smiled, giving him a tender kiss.

He sighed contently and he gently rested his weight onto me, both of us falling back into a slumber.

* * *

The banging on the door brought us both out of our sleep.

"Dude! We said meet in the lobby at ten. It's ten thirty!" Chad annoyed voice came through the door.

"Ok Chad we'll be there ten minutes!" Troy shouted back.

He looked down at me, smiling.

"You hungry?"

"Yeah I'm starved." I said giggling

"I've missed that sound." He said pressing a chaste kiss to my lips.

"No doubt we need to talk about everything." I said not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Yeah, listen let me take you out tonight for dinner, just the two of us?" He said with a hopeful look on his face.

"Of course, I'd love to." I said smiling like an idiot.

"Great, come on beautiful I'm starving." He said getting to his feet and rummaging through his bag for clothes.

I got up, going over to my own bag, getting my clothes out. Once we were both dressed I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist.

"I meant what I said. I love you Ella." He said nuzzling his nose into my neck.

"I know. I love you too." I said after I turned around to look him in the eyes.

This road trip was getting better and if tonight went well, then maybe I could have my dream summer with Troy after all.


	6. Forgiveness

That morning we all went and had breakfast at an IHOP. When we had all eaten and were ready to leave.

"Ok Hoops, my turn to drive." Chad said with a wink.

I hadn't told him about what had happened this morning but I think he had an idea, due the stupid grin I've had on my face since we met in the lobby this morning.

I didn't hesitate giving him the keys. I knew Taylor would want to sit up front with him so that left me and Ella to ourselves in the back. We walked over to the car and I opened the back door for Ella. She smiled at me, giving me a shy peck on the cheek before climbing in. This only made my smile grow bigger, not going unnoticed by Chad and Taylor. I ignored them and Ella didn't seem to notice which I was glad of. It would have made her existing blush, even darker. Once we were all ready Chad pulled out of the space and we were on our way.

I turned to look at Brie. She looked back, smiling. She put a hand on my thigh and gave it an assuring squeeze. I was already planning for our date tonight.

* * *

I kept stealing glances at Troy like it was illegal or something. He must have sensed my uneasiness of the whole situation because lets face it. Neither of us really knew where we stood. He leaned over, placing a gentle tender kiss to my lips. I pulled at his neck bringing him back to me when I pulled away. I kissed him deeper. He ran one hand up my leg and the other one supporting my neck.

We pulled away, trying to catch our breath grinning madly at each other.

"I love you." He whispered looking into my eyes.

I gave him a chaste kiss on the lips for good measure.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

He kissed my temple and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me to him. I settled down into his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat instead of the radio.

We stopped off quickly for lunch and then we were back on the road. The journey to our motel for the night was uneventful, filled with small talk from everyone and glances, kisses and caresses between me and Troy.

It was still light when we reached our motel. This one looked a lot worse then the one from last night. We got out of the car and Troy grabbed my hands, sensing my apprehension to staying here. He looked down at me and smiled.

"It will be fine." He said with a chuckle kissing my head.

We entered the lobby and got our rooms sorted then we all made our way to the elevator.

"So what you guys want to do tonight? It's only early." Chad said grasping Taylor's hand as we all stepped into the elevator.

"We have plans." Troy answered for the both of us.

"Oh, ok." Chad said with a wink as we reached our floor.

"Goodnight then." Taylor said dragging Chad to their room.

Troy and I just looked at each other as we made our way to the room. Once we were in and had settled Troy grabbed my hand.

"You still wanna go out right?" He asked cautiously.

"Yes, of course." I said reaching up to give him a reassuring kiss.

"Great. I'll go take a quick shower and then leave you to get ready. I don't know where we are going to go because I don't know the area but we're gonna have a great night. Smart casual, ok?" He said confidently.

"Ok"

With that he gave me a quick kiss which turned into 4 then sauntered off to the bathroom. I sat down on the bed with my book. I stared at a page thinking of how my life had made a complete U turn. Only yesterday I thought I could never be with Troy again, and now, well I don't know how things are going to turn out but things were definitely looking up.

I was still deep in thought when Troy emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a towel. He walked over cautiously as if not to disturb me. He sat down next to me stroking my cheek.

"What are you thinking about?" He whispered.

"Us." I said finally looking at him. He exhaled.

"Yeah, I've been doing a lot of that recently too. Ever since we broke up all I could think about was you." He said looking deep into my eyes.

"Why did you break up with me?" I knew I kinda went crazy at him for the fight he had with Bret Carlson but I knew he wouldn't break up with me for telling him off. I didn't want to bring this up, even more so because we were going to go out and I didn't want to spoil out evening but I had to know.

"We'll talk about all that this evening. Ok?" He kissed my forehead and got up walking to his bag.

I just nodded when he looked over at me for an answer. I'd find out tonight. Millions of thought and possibilities had ran through my head ever since he had broke up with me and the fact that all would be clear tonight made all of that flood back.

Did he cheat on me and feel too guilty about it? Did he just get bored an just wanted a change? Did I do something wrong? Did I get fatter? Uglier? Less fun? Was I not beautiful enough? Was I not good in bed? Maybe he wanted to experiment with other people. Did he meet someone else while he was with me? Like I said millions of possibilities.

"Listen, I know I'm hot but you don't have to make it so obvious that your daydreaming about me." He was smirking so I threw a pillow at him.

"You need to get some control on that ego of yours Bolton." I said sauntering into the bathroom.

"You know it's true." I heard him yell through the door. I giggled to myself and started showering.

When I was done I got out and went to my bag. Troy was nowhere to be seen. Then I saw a note left on the bed.

Got to get some gas and run a few errands.

Be back soon, be ready for 8.

I Love you.

Troy xxx

Aaw. He was so thoughtful for leaving a note. Errands? What could he possibly have to do at 7:30? Oh my goodness! 7:15?! I only have a half hour! I tried to dry my hair with the crappy hairdryer in the room but it was no use so I just left it to dry on its own. I chose to wear a summer dress I had packed. It was a little bit fancy, considering that I had bought it to wear to one of the many colleges we were going to look at. It was perfect for the occasion. It said, I want to look nice but not overdressed. I got dressed and done my makeup. By now my hair was dry due to the humid heat outside. The curls were a little crazy but it was dry none the less. At 8:03 Troy walked in the door.

"You're late." I said with a smirk.

"And you're beautiful." He said coming over to swoop me down kissing me.

"Ever the romantic mister Bolton." I said giggling.

"Always." He winked. "You ready?"

"Yes." I grabbed my purse.

"Let's go then." He said as he extended his arm.

I grabbed his hand, entwining our fingers. We walked out of the room and proceeded to make our way out of the building and into the car.

"So, where are we going to eat? I'm starved." I said dramatically.

"Just a place." He said laughing.

He was always the same on dates. He never gave anything away. And for a guy that couldn't deny me anything it was hard.

We drove for about 10 minutes before we pulled up at a nice looking restaurant. He wasn't fancy but it wasn't a McDonalds lets put it that way. We walked in, hand in hand and got shown to a table. We sat down making small talk as we looked at the menu.

We decided what we wanted, ordered and continued making small talk. I could sense this wasn't the right time to be bringing up the whole 'break up' situation so I just sat there enjoying his company and hanging on his every world as he spoke animatedly. Our food came and we made light conversation as we ate. We shared each others food and it was just like it used to be. The feeling that nobody else in the world existed. It was just me and him.

We finished dinner, shared dessert and Troy paid the check. I knew not to even ask to pay half because he admitted to me long ago that he hated women offering to pay for dinner so I just left him to it and smiled with gratitude.

"Thank you. I had a great night." I said once we were out of the restaurant.

"Yeah, me too, but the night's not ever yet." He said with a twinkle in his eye as he grasped my hand as we walked to the car. He opened my door, kissed me and rushed over to his side.

We drove for another 5 minutes when we arrived at an old lighthouse by the shore. It still worked but it was definitely old and decrepit. He looked down at me for my reaction. I was smiling but not giving anything away. He led me to the door of the lighthouse.

"Why would someone leave it open for anyone to just walk in?" I wondered out loud.

"So a guy to take a beautiful girl up there to be romantic?" Troy said nervously.

"You arranged this?" I asked astonished.

"Yeah."

I lent up to kiss him. This was so Troy. To do something so grand and thoughtful even though we were in a state we didn't know, he still managed to pull some stings. It must be his charm.

He led me up the spiralling staircase. Once we got to the top we has a breathtaking view of the, just as the sun was setting. We just stood there in silence watching it. He has his arms wrapped around me and would place gentle kisses to my head every now and again. The sun had set and I turned to look at him. He has a small smile on his lips.

"That was beautiful, Troy. And so thoughtful. Thank you." I leaned up to kiss him.

"You're welcome after all the crap I put you through." The smile on his face disappeared.

"Hey, it's ok. I don't hold it against you if that's what you're thinking."

"You deserve some answers at least."

That I had to agree with.

"I broke up with you for lots of reasons. Nothing to do with you though. I was stressed because I knew we were graduating and needed to find colleges and blah blah blah. I was scared to lose you through it all, worried it would be too much for us. Then that jerk Bret said what he did in the locker-room and I just flipped and had had enough. Then when I told you all about it and you flipped that was the final straw. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to run away from everything and everyone, I just couldn't deal with it all anymore. I didn't mean to break up with you but it just happened in the heat of the moment and I instantly regretted it. And when you got upset and angry at me I thought you'd never take me back because of how much I had hurt you. Then we started fighting with each other, I didn't mean any of what I said but I was just so angry at myself for not having the guts to just apologise and beg for you back. I'm really sorry."

The emotion and sincerity were laced in his words. It made tears well up in my eyes. I leaned up and kissed him with my everything. Showing how much I loved him, forgive him, miss him, everything. When I pulled away short of breath I hugged him tightly.

"You're so stupid. I love you so much, of course I forgive you." I said giggling.

"Thank god." He pulled me to stand in front of him, looking me in the eyes.

He was serious Troy now, a look of determination on his face. He reached into his pocket. Surely he wasn't going to do what I thought he was? We had only just finished high school.

"Before you say anything, it's not what you might think." He said pulling the mystery object out of his pocket.

The T necklace he had given me the year before.

"Be mine again?" He asked nudging the necklace towards me.

"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way." I said giggling.

He exhaled a sigh of relief and chuckled. I turned around for him to put it on. He kissed my head when it was securely on, in its rightful place. I turned around and he placed his big hands gently on my cheeks pulling my face towards him, kissing me passionately.

"I love you so much. I swear I'm never ever letting you go again." He said kissing me again.

"I love you too wildcat. Always and forever."

"Always and forever."


End file.
